


jealousy

by On_Prozac



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_Prozac/pseuds/On_Prozac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanart</p>
            </blockquote>





	jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilPeaches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilPeaches/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Weak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297571) by [EvilPeaches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilPeaches/pseuds/EvilPeaches). 



> For anyone who haven't read this amazing fic, here is the link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6297571/chapters/14431360

 

> "The sickening thought never leaves his head and he wants to tear it to shreds, but he locks it away instead. If he could throw away the key he would."


End file.
